Fate: Grail Order - Trailer
by ArtemSolis
Summary: (Working Title) Zelretch drops Shirou and Rin into the Wizarding world without any explanation whatsoever. Left to their own devices without a way home, the two Magus decide to live their lives. Years later, Shirou finds an emaciated and abused Harry Potter and quickly decides to adopt him into his family, making him the siblings to Kiritsugi, Hakuno, and Gudako Tohya.


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR FATE TYPE-MOON_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I've been reading a lot of Fate/Stay Night fics lately, and I can't help but get behind Shirou and Archer as they're such total badasses.

I apologize if by the end of this the story isn't anything coherent. This is just a TRAILER/PREVIEW for the actual story so near the end I couldn't be bothered to make complete sense. Besides, with the actual story, I'll be rewriting the whole scene, sans the shenanigans of the family since im actually quite happy with it.

Again, if you don't know what things like **[Gandr]** or **[Trace]** is, or what Origin and Element is to a person, don't worry as I plan to explain those on the the actual story. Then again you can just Google it.

 **In any case, let the show BEGIN!**

* * *

 **TRAILER: FATE / GRAIL ORDER**

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia..." Harry said groggily as he immediately rose up from his _soft_ bed. His hand reached out, searching for his glasses on his _nightstand_. Then he heard snickering coming from his left, which shouldn't be possible as he slept under the cupboard.

"Harry, come on. I'm not that old, nor am I a girl."

Harry whirled his head to the side, finding that, yes, it was not Aunt Petunia who had woken him up, but his red haired and blue eyed amused adoptive brother, Kitsurugi Tohya.

"I take it you won't do any more late night research in your workshop?" He asked with his brow raised.

Harry groaned as he remembered what he did last night. He and his siblings were given their Crest yesterday, and Harry was beyond ecstatic. He immediately went to his workshop and began fiddling with the spells past down by his parents. Of course, his creat was the most basic from his parents. Not that they didn't love him as equally as their own blood-related children, it's just they had elements or origins far more aligned to their Magic Crest, it would have been a crime to not give it to them.

Even so, his mother had learned plenty of spells that he wasn't even close to halfway experimenting with them. Not to mention his father's absolute mastery of the basic spells that they found his own branch of Magecraft to use.

"Is it our turn to cook breakfast today?" Harry asked groggily, wondering why he was being woken up early as he glanced at the clock.

"Nope!" Kitsurugi answered in a chipper tone. "It's Dad and Gudako's!"

"Oh... Oh!" Harry immediately perked up at that. His Father was an excellent cook, and no, not in the "great house cooker" kind of way, but rather in the "five-star chef" kind of way. And he meant that literally, as his Dad owned and cooked in an extremely popular restaurant that people had to reserve MONTHS in advance. Add in Gudako who loved sweets and your guaranteed a breakfast with heaps of pancakes and waffles cooked to golden brown perfection, perfectly dressed salad, and savory bacon and sausage with a side Omelette.

Kitsurugi got down from their bunk bed ladder while Harry scrambled to get out of bed right after his brother. The two of them promptly left their bedroom while still in their pajamas, dashing their way down the stairs and making their way to the dining room. As the two boys arrive, they find Hakuno already sitting in her chair while she read a book.

"Morning Hairy. Morning Fox Kun." She teased as she glanced up from her book. Unlike Kitsurugi, Hakuno inherited their mother's black hair and their father's golden eyes. Similarly to her mother, she also wore blue cat pajamas.

"Very punny," Hairy remarked, taking his own seat.

"Aren't you going to stop with the name calling?" Kitsurugi scolded, sitting in his place. "You're ten years old already."

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Kitsu Nii-Chan*."_ She replied feigning ignorance.

Harry and Kitsurugi rolled their eyes. Hakuno had taken to giving people nicknames as soon as she was eight. It didn't help that Harry's hair was nigh untamable, while Kitsurugi's was in the same shade as a fox. At first they had let her be, but clearly, that had been a mistake and their little sister had taken to giving nicknames to people she liked. To people she didn't like, she purposefully used the wrong name.

"So what are they making today? Western? Japanese?" Harry asked as he glanced towards the kitchen, seeing Hakuno and his father busily working their stations.

"Gudako said it she wants to try an experiment, so it could be anything." Hakuno shrugged. "More importantly Hairy, how did your experiment go last night?"

"Hm? Oh, I didn't get that far into it, but your advice did help me a lot." Harry thanked her.

"She gave you advice?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Yup! Actually, I might have stayed up all night if not for Hakuno."

"Hmph, of course! It's only natural for the heir of Tohsaka Crest to help the Tohya." Hakuno huffed, pride evident in her voice.

"Fuuuu... You're surprisingly helpful to Harry." Kiritsugu commented.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hakuno arched an eyebrow. "You should get this straight, brother mine, it is our duty to help each other as family."

Kiritsugu smirked serenely, and Hakuno knew she had just fallen into a trap. "You're such a tsun-tsun, _Hakuno-chan"_

 **"W-WHO ARE YOU CALLING TSUN-TSUN, ONII-BAKA!"** Hakuno shouted with her face turning red. She absolutely HATED being associated with the term! She pointed a finger dangerously at her adoptive brother and began to threaten him. "Harry! You tell him I'm not a tsundere!"

Instead of replying, Harry just gave him a pitying look, which only made Hakuno turn even redder.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU JERKS!" She yelled, then fired two **[Gandrs]** at each of her siblings.

With her flustered state, the curse wasn't all that powerful, so the boys simply resisted the spell. They smirk triumphantly to one another, only to regret it as they were suddenly stuck on their heads.

"Ow! / Ouch!"

"No teasing Onee-chan at the table." Gudako scolded, having **[Traced]** twin Tora-Shinais and hit the boys on the head. Just like their father, she had red hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a yellow apron over her yellow pajama with rabbit prints and had tied her hair like her mother in a side ponytail with a rabbit strap.

" " Y-yes Gudako-sama! We apologize! " " The boys stuttered, fearing the sight the dreaded tiger-strapped shinai.

"Ha! Serves you guys righ- Ow!" Hakuno yelped, also getting struck on the head.

"No Magecraft on the table." Shirou Tohya, the children's father, rebuked lightly with a fond smile as he held plates filled with food in one hand and while his other hand gave lovetap with another Tora-Shinai before it disappeared into motes of light.

"Uuuuu... Sorry, Papa." Hakuno said with unshed tears as she rubbed her head.

"Yes, yes. Now enough shenanigans it's time for breakfast." Shirou told them. "Harry, Hakuno, go wake your mother. Kitsurugi, Gudako, there are still more plates in the kitchen so could you grab them please?"

" Yes. / Haiiii. / Okay. " Three of the children answered while Gudako simply nodded before she followed after her elder brother to the kitchen.

* * *

Shirou sighed blissfully as he watched his children. There was a time where he would have given this up in order to fulfill his dream to be a hero, but that changed in a heartbeat the moment he knew his wife was carrying Kitsurugi in her belly. Now he can't help but agree with Archer and call his younger self a fool for not wanting what he had now. Oh, he still wasn't wrong for wanting to be a hero, nor did he stop wanting to save people, but seeing his children smile brought out a sense of peace in his heart. It simply rang deep within in him that 'this' was his, and he shared only with his wife and no one else.

That was another person he was lucky he had in his life. They had been thrust into a war unknowingly... Well, he had at the very least, but even then she had his back. She used the Ruby pendant around his neck to save his life, ignoring all the disadvantages her action brought along. He was simply a burden to her, one that she didn't have to carry every step of the way but she did it anyway. Whenever the question of her happiness or his came, whether her goals or his, she had chosen his. Even when she had taken him as her apprentice to study under the Clocktower, she had used them as means to better serve his dreams, even when she knew where that path would have taken him. When she was pregnant with Kitsurugi, she had brought up getting an abortion in tears, just so nothing tied him down so he could still go and be a hero. He didn't deserve her, not even in a million years, but she chose him regardless.

"Papa, stop daydreaming." Gudako as she poked him in the cheek.

Shirou blinked, realizing that he had been lost in thought. He looked down to Gudako, wondering how a 10-year-old reached his cheek but realized his firstborn lifted her by his shoulders and he was snickering at him. He looked at the table and noticed that the kids had finished preparing the table and had carried all the food by themselves. He scratched the back of his head at that. "Sorry about that. Go on, get to your seats. I'm sure the others will arrive shortly."

The children nodded, and Gudako got off of her brother to take their seats. Shirou also took his seat at the head table, with Kitsurugi on his right and his daughter to his left. Personally, he would have preferred a low Japanese chair with a cushion underneath him, but it seemed unnecessary as the family lived in London.

A moment later, three pairs of feet could be heard shuffling down the staircase and making their way into the dining hall.

"Mooornniinnngggg~" Rin Tohya yawned and greeted them as she entered the room. Harry and Hakuno had to lead her to her chair as she was the only nonmorning person in the family. She took her seat opposite of Shirou, while Harry sat to her left and Hakuno to her right.

Once everyone had sat down, they all clapped their hands together and said in unison, "Thanks for the food!"

Again, Shirou couldn't help but smile blissfully at the scene, thankful to whatever deity had given him the chance to live it every day of his life.

... Sans the old vampire that sent them here in the first place. He would still have a lot to make up for, for all the **_shite_** he had put Rin and him through.

* * *

Rin wasn't fully awake until she had her first cup of coffee and was tasting her husband's utterly divine cooking. She swears that if it could be ranked, it would be A if not EX class.

She took another sip of her hot cup of joe, reveling as the sweetness awakens her senses. No matter what her husband says, she'll take with lots of cream and milk, thank you very much!

 _"Husband..."_ She murmured softly to herself before she let out a soft giggle. Even with 11 years of marriage she still enjoyed the way the word rolled off her tongue. She glanced upwards at the other end of the table where said hubby was eating the breakfast, wearing a green apron over his loose shirt and baggy sweatpants. Overall, Shirou was the picture-perfect housewife. Luckily for her, he was a man and she was all his!

Before she could continue losing herself in bliss, three knocks came from the window of all places, and all heads of the Tohya family turned to look at the source of the sound. There, perched on the windowsill, was fierce looking striped owl knocking its beak on the glass.

"What in the world?" Rin asked as she stared incredulously at the animal. She was getting some old vibes she hadn't felt since they left their dimension, the feeling that someone was trying to invade her territory and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey look! It's carrying letters in it's claw!" Harry pointed out. "Should we let it in?"

"Absolutely not!" She ordered.

"How did it get through by the Boundary Field?" Kitsu asked in wonder.

"That's a good question..." Hakuno side as she eyed the owl. "We should try and find out. I'll take it to my workshop and- Ow! Gudako!"

"No dissecting animals," Gudako told her twin sister, shaking her index finger while she again held a Tora-shinai in her other hand.

"I didn't even say anything!" Hakuno protested.

"You thought about it."

"What are you, a mind reader!?"

"No, I'm your twin," Gudako said like it answered the question.

"Hmph!" Hakuno harrumphed and crossed her arms, actually conceding to her sister's point.

"It's addressed to Kitsurugi and Harry," Shirou said aloud with a raised eyebrow, making Rin swivel her head at her husband and her jaw dropped as she saw that he had gotten up from his seat and moved the window to open it. The letters were now in his hand while the owl was perched on his shoulder and she saw it threw a triumphant smirk at her.

"Shirou! Why did you let that thing in?!" Rin yelled indignantly.

"Aw, come on Rin. She's not that bad. In fact, she kind of reminds me of Fuji-nee."

Rin's eyebrow twitched. Of course, Shirou would let the bird in just because it reminded him of Taiga. Now she knew where those vibes were coming from. While Taiga never saw Shirou in a romantic light, there was no doubt she staked her claim on him as her older sister figure and was very territorial about him, especially when it came to his cooking.

Shirou however, was clueless of this and walked back to the table and gave the letters to the boys. They promptly opened the letters and the other Tohyas crowded around them to read the letter together while the owl hopped off from Shirou and started feasting on their forgotten breakfast. Rin sighed and massaged her temples, feeling a headache coming on. Regardless though, she was curious about the letters too and needed answers. Answers to questions such as who knew they existed in this dimension, how'd they get pass her Bounded Field, and how she could possibly hunt them or failing that, mysterious-letter-sender-proof their house.

Rin walked over to Harry with Hakuno leaning over his other side and read the letter.

* * *

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagallDeputy Headmistress

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastening)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-PocusChief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

"What... In the name Root... IS THIS?!" Rin yelled the last part, feeling the Migraine come full force.

"There's a second page..." Harry noted.

* * *

 _Hey Rin! Hey Shirou! Enjoying life in your new home?_

 _Of course, you are! I've watched you guys have your fun after all! Especially on -date- and -date-! And boy, I did not know you could bend that way?_

* * *

"... What happened on those dates?" Hakuno asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Rin yelled out, her face going scarlet. Then she grabbed the letter herself and saw that Shirou did the same with Kitsu's letter, his own face as red as hers. Once she was sure her children's innocence was kept safe from the clutches of that Root-be-damned vampire, she kept reading.

* * *

 _In any case, I would like to now tell you the reason why I sent you to that world._

 _Anyway, I've taken the liberty of applying your children to Hogwarts, the equivalent of our dimension's Magi taking on an apprentice to teach. Except of course, instead of a one on one relationship between Master and Apprentice, Wizarding Britain has a Magical Boarding school. This ties in with one of two reasons why I sent you here._

 _The first being your adopted son, Harry. He's a special kid. And I mean that on a biblical level. No matter which dimension of your world I go too, he always plays a big role... Well, not counting the ones where he has a sibling or whatever, but he's still played a pretty big part in them. Anyway, you've already done most of what I want by taking him under your wing. All that's left now is to just let him out into the world and back him up when he needs it! I'm sure he's going to be making VERY big waves in that dimensions moonlit world. Heck, the two of you alone would make very big waves with your Thaumaturgy, but that's another thing._

 _The second being... In spite of the way I treat you, I have come to care for both of you. I've seen Unlimited Blade Works normal ending and I say NO! I will not let that happen! Since the two of you messed up and weren't able to bring Arturia with you, I had to fix your major fuck up by sending you here so both your futures are changed._

* * *

"... Rin, did you understand the last part?" Shirou asked as he finished reading the letter.

"... No." Rin grumbled, her whole body vibrating in place.

"Yeah, I didn't either."

"... Can I scream now?"

"Knock yourself out," Shirou said before he covered his ears with his hands. Seeing this, the children followed their father's example.

 **"ZZZZZZZEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRREEEEEEETTTTTTCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 **TRAILER END**

* * *

Q&A / Clarification

 **Why Tohya?**

Short answer:

 **TOH** hsaka emi **YA**

Long answer:

Both Shirou and Rin are stubborn and value their respective family. In Rin's case, she comes from a long lineage of Magi. In Shirou's case, Kitsurugi was his savior/goal/idol. So the couple compromised and combined their name.

 **Emiya Crest?**

A gift from Zelretch when he had sent Shirou and Rin through the Kaleidoscope. He had simply slapped it on Shirou. Or you can pretend Kitsurugi bothered to pass it down to Shirou. I'd actually like to know which you prefer on that.

 **Tohya Crest?**

Basically, it's just a second generation's crest so don't expect it to have a high amount of Circuits in it. It shares the same general Magecraft shared by the three other Magic Crest.

 **Gudako's Tracing?**

The Tohya children are actually a freak experiment of Rin. In Kitsurugi(the kid)'s case, he was the result of a drunken Rin wanting to have sex in Unlimited Blade Works.

They found out while Kitsurgi was a baby that he had the origin of Sword. This led Rin to hypothesize that you might be able to affect a souls Origin/Element if you saturate it with the desired Element/Origin at the conception of birth. This then led to Hakuno and Gudako's conception. While both of them have Sword for their Origins, only Gudako is an Incarnation with Hakuno's element being the same as her mother, which is the five basic elements (Average One)

With Gudako being an Incarnate, she is able to inherit Unlimited Blade Works, thus this allows her to **[Trace]** objects just like Shirou. Do take note I'm not planning to give Gudako her own Reality Marble until she's well into adulthood.

 **Pairings?**

Now that's a pickle. At first, I was pretty sure I was going for (Kitsurugi x Hermione) (Draco x Hakuno) (Harry x Daphne) and (Gudako x Neville). But as I wrote this trailer, as saw Loli Gudako on google, I thought Nev doesn't deserve someone as moe as Gudako so it would trun out in to (Harry x Gudako)... However, I had already planned on using Daphne's pureblood heritage to Harry's favor, so I'm not sure where to go with it.

 **Hogwarts Houses?**

Another thing that had changed from my initial concept. I planned on putting Kitsurugi in Slytherin and Harry remains in Gryffindor, while Hakuno and Gudako go to Slytherin and Hufflepuff respectively.

Now, however, I'm thinking of putting Harry in Slytherin so he'll have to be the one that befriends Draco, while Kitsurugi is causing trouble in Gryffindor. The girls more or less stay the same.

Again, I'm not sure yet. Still weighing the pros and cons.

* * *

 **A/N:**

And that's the end of the trailer!

Just to clarify, the only people from Nasuverse you'll be seeing is Shirou and Rin. Possibly Zelretch, but no one else. No Corrupt Grail, no Dead Apostle Ancestor, and definitely no Servants as they're in another realm entirely. Heck, Shirou and Rin would completely rock the boat just by themselves. If you have an existence like Saber on the field, she might as well try and rebuild Camelot as no one would be able to stop her in Harry Potter world.

So what do you think? Would it be a fun read? Would it be a bore?

If you got any concerns or possible plot holes, ask them now so that I can either work around them while this thing is still at it's conception!

If anyone wants to make something similar to this, go ahead! Just make sure to tell me about it so I can read it too!


End file.
